


The Boy With The Tattered Sweatshirt

by Itsuptomenow



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dating, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuptomenow/pseuds/Itsuptomenow
Summary: I haven't written for quite awhile and i desperately wanted to write a stardew fic. It won't be "mature" until later, but I needed to add the warning. I hope you enjoy ^-^P.S. anything in italics is Ryan's internal thoughts/monologue.





	1. First Day On The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for quite awhile and i desperately wanted to write a stardew fic. It won't be "mature" until later, but I needed to add the warning. I hope you enjoy ^-^  
> P.S. anything in italics is Ryan's internal thoughts/monologue.

Ryan stood on the front porch of his new home looking out onto the barren land in front of him.

“So my grandpa really left all this for me?”

He was still shocked from when he received the letter in the mail stating he had inherited his grandfather’s farm. It was going to be a big adjustment moving from the city to a more rural area.

“Yep, she’s all yours!” Mayor Lewis said enthusiastically.

 _Wow._ Ryan thought to himself before letting out a soft sigh.

“Well thank you, Mayor. I think I’ll just get settled in now.”

“If you need anything else feel free to stop by my house. It’s not far from the town square.” Lewis said as he pointed to a map. He handed Ryan the map before he made his way down the steps.

“Alright, thanks.” Ryan said with an awkward wave. With that he turned on his heel and began to open the front door.

“Oh, one last thing,” Lewis started, standing a few feet from the porch, “The community here is pretty small and close knit. It wouldn’t hurt to make the rounds and introduce yourself! See you soon!”

And with that he left.

“Oh boy.” Ryan mumbled to himself.

Inside Ryan took a moment to take everything all in. His grandfather lived in a small shack in the middle of nowhere. There wasn’t anything more than a bed, a TV, and a table inside.

 _I can’t imagine they’d have an IKEA anywhere close by._ He thought to herself.

Next to the table was a box of basic farming tools and a few seeds given to him by Lewis and the town carpenter, Robin.

_Well better start clearing some land._

Ryan grabbed his scythe and headed back outside.

The grass was tall and relentless. It took him nearly the whole morning to make a decent clearing. He wiped the sweat off his brow and took a long sip of water from his canteen. Ryan took in a big breath and let it out before beginning to till the newly cleared soil. After that he began placing the parsnip seeds into the ground.

 _Well I hope this works_. He thought as he finished up by watering the buried seeds.

It was early afternoon by the time he had finished when Ryan felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

_I wonder if this hellhole has a place to grab a bite to eat._

 

He left his tools laying in the dirt and began to head into the town. When he reached the town square he paused to take a look around. As he took in the sights, a young man with glasses and a mustache approached him.

“You must be the new farmer in town,” He said with a beaming smile, “I’m Harvey, the town’s doctor.”  
He extended his hand out towards Ryan.

“The only doctor?”Ryan asked as he grabbed Harvey’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Ah, yes, it is a very small town.” He shifted uneasily in his spot.

“That’s what I keep hearing. I’m Ryan by the way.”

“Very nice to meet you, Ryan.” His face lit up again.

“Hey, is there somewhere around I can get some food? I’m starving.”

“I doubt you’re starving, you’d have a bloated stomach and...”

Before he could finish, Ryan gave him a pointed look.

“Oh well...um…,” He looked at his watch nervously, “It’s after noon so the Stardrop Saloon is open.”

He turned in the direction of the saloon and pointed.

“Gus makes really great food.”

“Thank you, it was nice to meet you.” Ryan said before taking off towards the saloon.

“Nice to meet you too!” Harvey called after him.

The saloon was empty aside from the short, round man behind the counter.

“Hello, welcome welcome. What can I get for you today?” Gus said in a deep jovial voice.

“Do you have a menu I could look at?” Ryan asked as he approached the counter.

“Of course,” Gus replied as he handed him a laminated piece of paper, “Here you go.”

He adjusted his glasses and took a moment to scan the short list.

“Can I get a pizza and a beer, please.”

“Coming right up!”

Gus poured the beer and scurried off somewhere into the back of the bar.

 _I wonder if he’s here alone._ Ryan thought as he made his way to a table.

Sometime later Gus returned with a beautifully cooked pizza.

“Here you are. Please enjoy.” He said as he placed it on Ryan’s table.

“Wow, this smells delicious!”

Gus smiled and gave him a nod before making his way back behind the bar.

 

“Gus! My favorite person!” A loud scruffy voiced woman said as she entered the bar.

“Pam! The usual?” He replied.

“Do I come here for any other reason?” She laughed hardily before coughing a few times.

Ryan continued to eat his pizza while the two middle aged people continued their conversation.

Soon enough he became full and approached the counter once again.

“May I have a to-go box?” He asked Gus.

“Of course!” He rummaged around under the counter before producing the box and handing it over.

“Thank you.” Ryan headed back to his table and placed the remaining pizza slices into the box.

“Have a nice day!” Gus shouted as Ryan made his way to the door.

“You too!” Ryan replied before stepping outside.

He was temporarily blinded by the bright sun and quickly placed his free hand on his forehead in an effort to shield his eyes, but it was too late. He felt his body slam hard into something solid. Ryan made an audible “oof” and dropped his pizza box. His glasses went flying off his face.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A gruff voice barked at him.

“I’m so sorry! It’s much brighter out than I expected.” He felt his face go red with embarrassment.

Ryan patted the ground frantically until he found his glasses. When he was able to put them back on he saw a scruffy, purple haired man standing in front of him. His blue hoodie was tattered and his sneakers were falling apart.

“Whatever.” He replied before walking past Ryan and into the saloon.

 _How rude._ Ryan thought as he picked his box off the ground and made his way back to the farm.

After a long hot first day on the farm, Ryan settled into bed. Exhausted, he closed his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately his thoughts were racing.

_Who was that guy with the purple hair? Was he homeless? And what the hell was his problem!?_


	2. Down On The Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's slowly adjusting to farm life when he encounters that rude rude man again. Will he learn more about him and what IS his deal!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, the pacing might seem weird, I'm sorry if that's true. I'm trying to properly space out the chapters and this is all I have so far. Again please enjoy [:

The next few days passed without much incident. Ryan made an effort to head into town every day and introduce himself to more people. He managed to avoid the grumpy purple haired man in the process.

Finally one morning Ryan walked out to his land to see his parsnips were ready for harvest.

_Wow, I cant believe I actually did it! I should probably head to the store to pick up some more seeds._

After plucking the parsnips out of the ground and placing them in the shipping crate near the side of the house, Ryan made his way to Pierre’s general store.

“Hello! A new farmer I see! I’m Pierre!” The short brunette man behind the counter waved to Ryan.

“Uh hi there.” Ryan replied shyly.

_Is everyone in this town always so damn happy?_ He thought to himself.

“How can I help you today?” Pierre inquired just as enthusiastically as his greeting.

“I’m looking for some seeds to plant.” Ryan replied.

“Well you’ve come to the right place! Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Well...I...um….” Ryan stuttered.

“Ah, you’re new to this, huh?” Pierre smirked.

“Yes, I’m what you folks might call a ‘city slicker’” He replied with an awkward laugh.

“No worries, son. Right now our Spring selection of seeds is over here.”  
Pierre came around the counter and pointed out all the crops that were in season. After some time debating, Ryan grabbed a handful of different things and placed them on the counter.

“Thanks for your help.” Ryan said as Pierre rang him out.

“Of course, any time!” Pierre replied.

As they were finishing up the transaction, the stores door bell jangled.

“Ah, hello Shane!” Pierre shouted and waved.

Ryan turned to see the rude purple haired man had entered the store. He felt his face go pale.

“Mmph.” Shane replied with a half hearted wave.

Ryan realized he must have been staring because he felt a shudder tap on his shoulder.

“Here’s your seeds!” Pierre said as he handed him the bag.

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Ryan said growing slightly embarrassed.

“Good luck, and remember if you need anything, Pierre is your guy!” Pierre said pointing to himself excitedly.

 

Ryan hurried out of the store and headed home. He spent the rest of the morning planting his new seeds and clearing some more land. By early afternoon he decided to take a break. Slowly he made his way around the rest of the farm, surveying the land and deciding what he’d do next to improve the place.

_I think the mayor said something about a lady south of here that sells animals…_

He thought about this for a moment.

_Eh, why the hell not. It can’t hurt to head down there and see what she has._

He took a casual stroll to the end of his property and down into the southern forest. To his left emerged a large brick building. Ryan made his way to the front door.

_Do I knock or…?_

From behind him he heard that familiar gruff voice.

“Hey, move it!” The purple haired man said as he shoved his way past Ryan into the house.

“Hey!” Ryan said heatedly as he followed him in.

Shane began heading towards the next room.

“What’s your deal!?” Ryan finally snapped.

Caught off guard, Shane stopped and turned to face Ryan. At first he appeared slightly surprised, but he quickly composed himself, and the same grumpy look from before reappeared.

“Whats YOUR deal?” Shane replied.

“I have done nothing to you and all you do is give me...attitude!” Ryan tried to remain confident in his words, but he could feel himself start to shake. He nervously adjusted the glasses.

Shane noticed this, and his face began to softened a tad. He let out a loud sigh.

“I just don’t like people, okay? They’re judgy.” He finally said.

“Maybe if you were less rude they would be less judgy.” Ryan quickly replied.

“Whatever.” Shane scoffed as he turned to leave the room again.

“Wait!” Ryan shouted as he realized they were the only two people in the building. “I came here to talk to someone about animals.”

“Oh,” Shane stopped again, “Marnie’s not here right now.”

“Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“Try back tomorrow morning, she should be here.” Shane replied without looking at Ryan.

“Oh, okay...well thanks.” Ryan said dejectedly.

“Sure.” With that Shane walked into the next room and Ryan heard a door open and slam.

The next morning, Ryan made his way back down to Marnie’s farm. When he opened the door he found a short, robust woman standing at the front counter.

“Hello! You must be the farmer Shane was telling me about!”

“Oh, he told you about me?”

“Yes, last night. He said you were looking to buy some animals?” A huge smile spread across her face.

“I, well, yes I was thinking about it.” Ryan said, shifting awkwardly where he stood.

“Well, I sell chickens, ducks, rabbits, pigs, cows, goats, and sheep. Have you built a coop or barn yet?”

“Erm, no, I guess I didn’t realize I needed to.” Ryan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, that’s okay. You just need to gather up the materials and talk to Robin! She can build whatever you need and then we can talk more about what animals you’d like.”

“Oh, alright, well thank you very much.” Ryan turned to leave when Shane suddenly appeared from the other room.

“Hey.” He said in a low voice.

“Shane! Sweetheart! The nice farmer you told me about came back.” Marnie said as she made her way around the counter and gave Shane a hug.

“Yes, I see, Aunt Marnie.” He said, his face turning pink, as he tried to hurriedly loosen her grip on him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name, dear.” Marnie said as she turned to Ryan.

“Oh, I, um,” he stammered, “I’m Ryan.” He said as he held out his hand.

She grabbed his hand gently with both of hers.

“So nice to meet you. Please come back once you’ve spoken to Robin. I can tell you’ll make a great rancher!”

Ryan smiled sheepishly as both he and Shane made their way out the door.

“She’s...” Ryan started.

“Yeah,” Shane gave him a look of understanding, “Sorry, I’ve really got to get going.”

He adjusted his work clothes awkwardly.

“Oh ok, well, see you around?” Ryan’s voice cracked.

“Sure.” Shane turned on his heel and hurriedly headed into town.

Ryan stood there for a moment staring after him, shook his head, and headed back home.


	3. Chicken and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Ryan's surprise Shane has a secret passion. And possibly a softer side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see some people have been enjoying this story so far so here is another chapter ^_^

Several more days passed before he had gathered up enough cash and materials to have Robin build the coop he needed. It took her a few days to finish. Finally she knocked on his door. Ryan came to the porch.

“All finished!” She said panting slightly.

“Thank you. Can I get you some water?” Ryan offered.

“No, no, I’ll be okay,” She wiped her face with her shirt and smiled, “Just don’t forget to see Marnie before it’s too late and get those chickens!”

“Yes, thank you for everything, Robin.”

As Robin headed back home, Ryan made his way down to Marnie’s ranch.

Ryan slowly opened the front door to see the main room was empty. He hears voices coming from the next room and waits. After a minute he realizes they must not have heard him come in. He steps closer to the doorway and over hear Marnie and Shane.

“Ugh, I’m just saying I haven’t had any good peppers in a while.” Shane groans.

“Well summer will be here soon, maybe that cute little farmer can grow you some.” Marnie lets out a tiny chuckle.

“Aunt Marnie!” Ryan could hear the embarrassment in Shane’s voice.

Ryan decides to clear his throat and step into their view.

“Uh, hi Marnie, my chicken coop is all set.” He said shyly.

“Oh, Ryan! That’s wonderful news. Come, come. Let’s go look at the chicks I have available.”

Marnie grabbed Ryan gently by the arm to lead him out of the kitchen. He took one last look back at Shane and could see his cheeks were flushed pink. Shane lifted his hand to wave half heartedly at him before Marnie dragged Ryan outside.

Inside the barn several little chicks were running around and peeping. A small white one cautiously made it’s way towards Ryan.

“Aw, I think she likes you.” Marnie said beaming.

She bent down to pick the chick up and handed it over to Ryan. His hands shook nervously as he held the chick. It’s feathers were soft like silk. It looked up at him and let out a small peep. Ryan smiled as a warm feeling filled him.

“Yes, I think this will be the one.” He said still looking down at the chick.

“Perfect, she’s all yours. Just do me a favor and give her a good name.”

Ryan thought for a moment.

“Hm, how about Sookie?”

“I love it!,” Marnie let out a chuckle, “What do you think Sookie?”

The chicken let out another peep. Ryan and Marnie both laughed.

“Oh before you go, come back inside. You’ll definitely need some hay.”

Marnie and Ryan both made there way back inside the house.

“Shane!” Marnie yelled into the kitchen.

“What?” Shane said as he appeared from behind a door inside the kitchen.

“Will you help Ryan carrying this hay back to his farm? He’s got his hands full with the chick.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay, I don’t need any he...” Ryan started but Marnie cut him off.

“I insist Ryan. Shane doesn’t mind helping.” 

Ryan looked at Shane who let out a small sigh before grabbing the bales of hay.

 

The two of them made their way up to Ryan’s farm in silence. Finally they made it to the door of the coop and Shane set down the hay and opened the door for Ryan.

“Uh, thanks.” Ryan said with a shy smile.

“Yeah,” Shane said scratching the back of his head for a moment, “You should consider building a fence around the coop. Chickens are much happier being outside.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t know that, thanks.” Ryan said as he set Sookie down inside the coop.

Shane grabbed the hay and let the door shut behind him.

“Do you even know anything about chickens?” Shane asked as he placed the hay into the feeding trough.

“Uh, no, I guess I don’t know much.” He nervously adjusted his glasses.

Shane let out a long sigh.

“Well I guess if you buy me a beer, I could fill you in on some of the basics.” Shane said as he stared at the ground, tracing imaginary lines with the toe of his shoe.

“Oh, that would be great actually.” Ryan replied.

“Oh,” Shane was mildly surprised, “Well let’s head over to the saloon. I think little Sookie will be okay for now.” He bent down to pat the chick on the head and it let out a few happy peeps.

 

The two men spent the rest of the night drinking and casually chatting, mostly about chickens. Ryan had no idea that Shane had such a passion for such creatures. He hadn’t even considered that someone so irritable could actually love something.

_Maybe deep down Shane isn’t as harsh as his exterior._

Soon enough they had completely lost track of time, and Gus was beginning to bus tables.

“We should probably get out of his hair.” Shane said getting up from the table.

The two of them walked back to Marnie’s in silence. The air was crisp and warm. The sound of crickets chirped in the distance.

Finally reaching the border of Marnie’s property Shane let out a sigh.

“Thanks for listening to me blab about chickens.”

“No, thank you. That information was very helpful.” Ryan replied.

It was hard to tell in the dark, but Ryan got the feeling Shane was smiling to himself.

“Well, this is me.” Shane said as they reached the front door.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

“If you want, maybe I could come to the farm in a few weeks and see how everything is going with Sookie?” He looked Ryan in the face.

Ryan was shocked by his offer and couldn’t find the words.

“Or not, it’s whatever.” Shane’s confidence was visibly shaken.

He began to turn the knob to the door. Ryan reached out and placed on hand on his shoulder. He could Shane flinch under his touch.

“No, that would be really nice Shane.” Ryan tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Shane slowly smiled back.

“Good night, Ryan.”

“Good night, Shane.”

Ryan stood there for a moment watching Shane head inside and close the door. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh before making his way home.


	4. Down By The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally summer and that means new crops are in season. What does this hold in store for Ryan and how will it affect his relationship with Shane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane is a sad boy and I love him. I hope you guys do too. <3

Finally it was summer time. Ryan made his way out to his porch and took a deep breath in. He looked out onto his farm and realized his crops from the Spring were wilted.

_Oh shit, I forgot Pierre said certain things only grow in certain seasons._

He made his way down to the coop and saw that Sookie was already outside.

“Good morning, Sookie!” He said with a big smile.

His little chick had grown quite a bit over the past few weeks. She let out a loud cluck.

“Have you left me any presents today?” He asked as he enter the coop. She followed him inside and walked over to a single egg, as if to show him her good work.

“Ah, thank you!” He said as he bent down to grab it.

Sookie clucked at him again and made her way back outside. Ryan slipped the egg into his pocket and laid out some more hay.

_I should take care of the soil and head out to get some Summer seeds._

After pulling up the dead crops and retilling the soil, he headed into town.

“Hey it’s my favorite farmer!” Pierre said as Ryan entered the store.

“Hi Pierre.” Ryan waved as he made his way over to the seeds.

Ryan scanned the summer selection, trying to think of what he wanted to grow.

“Just so you know,” Pierre started as he came over to Ryan, “these seeds will continue to produce crops once they’ve fully matured.” He pointed to a few different seed packets.

That’s when it dawned on Ryan.

_Hot peppers!_

He eagerly grabbed several packets of hot peppers and a few more things.

“Good choices!” Pierre said as he rang them up.

“How long does it take before the pepper seeds will produce a crop?” Ryan asked.

“Oh, it’ll take five days before you see any peppers,” Pierre replied, “Just don’t forget to water them every day!”

He handed Ryan his bag with a smile.

“Thanks, Pierre.”

“Have a good one!”  


Ryan hurriedly planted the pepper seeds and tended to them every single day. He was afraid they weren’t going to produce any peppers when finally one morning he came outside to see a splash of red among his crops. He ran out to them and excitedly picked one off the plant. He held it in his hands and smiled brightly.

_I really did it!  
_

He gathered up the rest of the peppers and found a bag inside his house to place them. On a scrap piece of paper he wrote “ _To Shane, I hope you enjoy these. From Ryan._ ” and taped it to the outside of the bag. He quickly made his way to Marnie’s and opened the front door with more force than he meant to.

“Oh, Ryan!” Marnie said slightly startled.

“Sorry about that,” Ryan said sheepishly, “Is Shane here?”

Marnie smiled brightly.

“No dear, he’s at work right now. Want me to let him know you stopped by?”

“Ah, yeah, and can you give him this for me?” Ryan said as he handed her the bag of peppers.

“Of course!”

“Thanks!”

 

The next morning Ryan awoke to a knock at the door. He groggily found his glasses and made his way to the door. When he opened it, no one was there, but a package was left on the porch. Attached was a note.

_Heh, I’m not much of a cook, so I hope these are edible. - Shane_

Ryan brought the box inside and opened it to find freshly made pepper poppers. He felt his cheeks go warm and he couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Later that night Ryan decided to take a walk down towards Marnie’s. There was a small pond near the forest that Ryan had been wanting to check out. As he made his way towards the pond he noticed a figure standing there in the moonlight. The closer he got the more he was able to make out the silhouette of a person at the end of the dock.

“Hello?” Ryan inquired of the figure.

“Hey.” Shane’s familiar gruff voice replied.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing out here?” Ryan asked as he made his way to Shane’s side.

Shane didn’t reply, but instead held up the beer he was holding.

“Want one?”

“Sure.”

Shane reached down and pulled one out of the six pack by his feet. He handed it to Ryan. Ryan popped it open and took a long sip.

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment.

“Do you ever feeling like you’re just drifting through life?” Shane finally asked.

Ryan thought for a moment and then looked up at him.

“I did, when I was living in the city. My life was a routine and my job was monotonous. It was growing very tiresome.”

“But doesn’t living on a farm get monotonous, too?” Shane asked while still looking out across the pond.

“Hm, I suppose it can, but to me there is something so rewarding in seeing the things you can grow or raising animals. It’s not the bullshit desk job that gets you no where. Know what I mean?”

Shane didn’t respond.

“Are you okay?” Ryan placed his free hand on Shane’s arm.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shane didn’t move.

Ryan looked at him for a long while before moving his gaze out to the pond. The quiet sound of frogs croaking could be heard. He finished the last sip of his beer.

“Are you sure you’re okay Shane? I know we don’t know each other very well, but ya know, I do care.” Ryan looked down at his feet and shifted awkwardly.

Shane sighed and turned to look at Ryan.

“Yeah, I promise okay?”

Ryan looked up Shane. He could feel Shane’s eyes burning into him. He felt himself begin to blush.

“Well, uh,” He sputtered out, “Thanks for the beer.”

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” Shane replied.

They both stood their quietly for a moment.

“Have a good night, Ryan.” Shane said as he began to make his way towards the house.

“You too.” Ryan called after him.

He contemplated heading home, but decided to sit on the edge of the dock for while. He looked up; being out in the country made it easy to see all of the stars in the night sky. The moon hung big and bright and reflected off the water in front of Ryan. He began to ponder his conversation with Shane. He began to ask himself questions.

_Where were Shane’s parents? Has he always lived with Marnie? And why does he always seem so sad?_


	5. Summertime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ryan tries to befriend Shane will he find out he's bit off more than he can chew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might recognize a bit of this from Shane's 4 heart event and there's just a tiny hint of fluffiness at the end <3

As summer went on, Ryan continued growing peppers for Shane and leaving them with Marnie. Ryan couldn’t help, but notice the strange look she gave him every time he stopped by. Perhaps she was just happy to see Shane finally making friends with someone. Or at least, that’s what he hoped it was.

One day, mid-season, Ryan was on his way to drop off some peppers for Shane. When he entered the ranch, there was no one in the front room.

“Hello?” Ryan loudly asked into the air. He thought perhaps Marnie was out for the day.

Suddenly from the kitchen he heard a door slam open and Marnie came rushing into the room.

“Oh thank goodness you’re here Ryan.” A look of concern and fear painted her face.

She grabbed him by the arm and ushered him through the kitchen and into what appeared to be a bedroom. On the floor laid Shane, seemingly unconscious.

“Please help him.” Marnie pleaded.

“Wh-what happened?” Ryan asked.

It was then he noticed all the empty beer cans scattered across the floor.

“Did you call Harvey?” Ryan set the peppers down and bent down to get closer to Shane.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get to...” She trailed off staring down at the two of them.

Ryan began to shake Shane.

“Shane? Shane, wake up.”

He didn’t respond. Ryan tried shaking him harder, but maintained the same result.

Ryan pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket and poured it onto Shane’s face. Shane began to cough and jolted up with surprise.

“What is going on?” He asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

“How dare you, Shane.” Marnie said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Shane are you okay?” Ryan asked softly.

“I was fine until you poured water all over me.” He wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Shane Michael!” Marnie said angrily as the tears finally started to stream down her face.

Shane looked away from them and started at the floor. His face grew red with embarrassment.

“Shane, you were unconscious.” Ryan placed his hand on Shane’s arm.

Shane shook it off.

“How can you live with yourself? What are your plans for the future?” Marnie demanded, the anger shaking in her voice.

“Hopefully I won’t be around long enough to need a plan.” Shane said still avoiding their gaze.

There was a sniffle from the doorway and everyone turned to see Marnie's niece, Jas standing here.

"Jas, I..." Shane started, but she ran from the room before he could find the words.

Marnie gave him a pointed look before rushing after her.

“I’m sorry,” Shane said, “You should probably go.”

“But Shane...” Ryan started before Shane cut him off.

“Please.” Shane finally looked Ryan in the face.

Ryan could see then all the years of pain and anger in Shane’s eyes.

“Okay.” Was all he said before turning and leaving.

He could hear Marnie trying to comfort Jas from the other room as he left the ranch.

 

Ryan spent the rest of the night at the saloon, mulling over the events of that afternoon. His spaghetti had gone cold, but he continued to spin it off and on to his fork again.

“Everything alright, son?” Gus asked Ryan as he was busing the tables around him.

“Yeah,” Ryan said looking up from his food, “It’s just been a weird day.”

“Well if you need to talk, I’m a pretty good listener. Plus I’ve been told barkeeps make the best psychologists.” He let out a hardy chuckle.  
  
“Thanks Gus, but I should call it a night.” Ryan began getting up from his seat.

“Any time. Have a good evening.” Gus continued to wipe down the tables.

Ryan took his time walking back to the farm. The sounds of crickets chirping in the grass helped to put him at ease, but he still had a lot of concerns for Shane.

 

Ryan was so consumed by his thoughts he didn’t notice the figure sitting on the steps of his porch.

“Hey.” Shane’s low voice broke through the night air.

“Jesus Christ!,” Ryan jumped back, he felt his heart skip a beat, “You can’t just scare people like that Shane!”

“Yeah, apparently I scare people a lot.” He said as he stood from the steps. The disappointment rang clear in his voice.

He started at the ground for a moment, tracing shapes in the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

“Shane...” Ryan said in an empathetic voice.

“Ryan, I’m sorry.” Shane looked up at Ryan.

Ryan saw that look in his eyes again. The one he had seen earlier in Shane’s room.

“My life is a mess and I’m not very good at coping with it. I drink because I don’t know what else to do and sometimes I go too far.” His voice trailed off.

“Shane, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Ryan took a step towards Shane.

Shane let out a sigh and his gaze shifted back to the dirt.

“Well, I just thought I should tell you I felt bad about today. I really didn’t mean to scare anyone.”

Shane started to shift as if he was going to leave, but Ryan surprised him with an embrace. Ryan felt a pulse of electricity run through him as he stood there holding Shane. At first he could feel Shane hesitate, but then he wrapped his arms around Ryan loosely.

“Thanks.” Shane spoke quietly into Ryan’s ear.

Their faces hovered close for a moment. Ryan could feel the warmth coming from Shane’s skin. Finally the two of them broke apart and Ryan cleared his throat nervously.

“See ya, Ryan.” Shane said as he made his way towards the ranch.

“Stay safe, please.” Ryan pleaded.

In the dark he could see Shane, with his back turned to him, raise his hand to acknowledge his words. Ryan smiled to himself and made his way inside to settle in for the night.


	6. Meet Me In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's having a hard time adjusting to finding out Shane's unhappiness is deeper than he had expected. How will this affect their relationship?

That day weighed heavy on Ryan’s mind for quite some time after. He wanted to confront Shane so he could talk to him more in-depth about it, but he wasn’t sure what he could say that wouldn’t upset Shane. There was nothing he wanted more than to get closer to him. Even just the thought of Shane's face made his body tingle. He had never felt this way about someone before.

Ryan continued to drop peppers off at Marnie’s for the duration of the summer. Some nights he’d make his way to the saloon and would see Shane there in passing. Shane still wasn’t very talkative and Ryan didn’t want to push it. He would always make sure to say “Hi” to Shane regardless.

One day towards the end of summer, Ryan found a note slipped under his front door.

“ _Meet me in the forest later today.”- Shane._

Ryan stared at the note for a long moment.

_Could he be anymore weird and vague?  
_

Ryan went about his regular farm duties and made time to stop in town to pick up a few things. On his way back to the farm he could see the sky was growing dark. When he looked up he saw the ominous rain clouds beginning to form. Luckily he made it back to the house just before it began to downpour.

He lit a fire in the fireplace and sat in front of it for a long while. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the crackling wood and the rain softly tapping on the windows.

Some time had passed before Ryan remembered he was supposed to meet Shane.

_Aw shit._ He thought to himself as he quickly snuffed out the fire and made his way out the door.

It was still raining, but Ryan shielded his eyes and made his way down to the forest. Ryan looked all, over but there was no sign of Shane.

_He probably left already._

Ryan made his way down to the cliff near the beach and that’s when he spotted what appeared to be a body.

“Shane!” Ryan rushed over to him.

Empty beer cans were sprawled out in the grass and Shane was laying on his stomach. His mouth was wide open and his breathing was shallow. Ryan began to shake him.

“Ryan?” Shane said weakly.

“Shane, what happened?” A fear Ryan had never felt before consumed him and his voice cracked.

“I’m pathetic.” Shane slurred.

“No, you’re not Shane. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Ryan crouched over Shane.

“For what? I can’t even get my miserable life together. I work at a shitty corporate store for fuck’s sake. I make almost no money and what kind of 26 year old loser has to live with his aunt?”

Shane continued to lay face down in the grass. Ryan was having a hard time processing the whole situation. His silence caused Shane to let out a loud sigh.

“Tell me, Ryan, why shouldn’t I just end it here and now?” Shane’s voice shook.

“Because...” Ryan paused trying to choose the right words, “Marnie and Jas care about you. They would miss you.”

Shane let out an irritated chuckle.

“They’d be better off without me Ryan. Even you have to know that.”

“Then what about me?” Ryan asked in a serious tone.

His words cut through the air. Shane was silent for a moment.

“What about you?” He finally replied softly.

“I care about you Shane.”

Shane slowly gathered himself and sat up right.

“You do?” His green eyes stared deeply into Ryan’s.

Ryan could feel that choking sensation in his throat as he tried to hold back his tears. His face grew hot with anger and sadness.

“Yes, I do. Very much.” Ryan’s words were sharp.

Shane continued to search his face, trying to understand what was happening. He finally sighed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Ryan's face and tone softened as he put a hand on Shane's arm, "It's okay."

They sat in the rain for a few more minutes before Shane spoke up.

“Ryan, I think I need to go to the hospital.”

 

After pacing around in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, Harvey finally came out of the exam room.

“You did the right thing bringing him here.” Harvey said as he gently placed his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Will he be okay? Can I see him?”

“He was mildly dehydrated so we have him on some fluids. He’s still a bit intoxicated, but he’ll be able to sleep it off here.” 

“Well can I go back there?” Ryan began to push past Harvey, but Harvey’s grip on his shoulder became firm.

“I’m sorry Ryan, but he said no visitors.”

Ryan felt his heart sink. He couldn't help, but worry that he was too harsh on Shane.

“I’ve talked to him about seeing a counselor in the city. Shane has a lot of issues he needs to sort out if he wants to get better,” Harvey paused looking Ryan in the face, “But it seems like he has a great friend to support him.”

Harvey smiled. Ryan nodded and tried to return the smile.

“Thank you for everything Harvey.”

 

The next morning Ryan awoke to a knock on the door. When he answered it, Shane was standing there rubbing his arm, looking down at the porch shyly.

“Hey Ryan.” Shane looked up at him.

“Hey.”

“I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I’m really embarrassed.”

Ryan sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Shane,” he paused and took a deep breath, “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

Shane’s face flushed pink as he looked away from Ryan. A small smile played across his lips.

“I am, too. That’s why I also wanted to tell you I’m going to see the counselor Harvey set me up with. I do want to get better so I can be better. For Marnie. For Jas,” He looked back at Ryan, his eyes stared deep into Ryan’s baby blues, “For you.”

Ryan sucked in air at this, not having expected those words. His face grew warm and he couldn’t fight back his smile. Shane gave him one last smile before making his way down the front steps. Ryan wanted to say more, but couldn’t find the courage to express how he was really feeling. Shane paused at the last step before turning back towards Ryan.

“Sincerely Ryan, thank you.”

With that he turned and took off towards Marnie’s ranch.


	7. Boys Who Like Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds himself spending more and more time with Shane. Is it possible that he's finally broken through his gruff exterior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #allthefluff

The first day of fall, Ryan stepped out onto his front porch and took in a deep breath. The air was crisp, full of the smell of dying leaves. He made his way out to see Sookie. She had grown so big since he first got her. He was proud that he was doing a good job taking care of her. Even Shane, the chicken expert, agreed.

After feeding Sookie and collecting her egg, Ryan prepared the land for the new season's crops. He took a short break before heading down to Pierre’s to stock up on seeds for the season. While Ryan was looking through the seed selection, a short man with dark hair and glasses came into the shop.

“Hello everyone!” He said loud enough for all the shoppers to hear.

Ryan glanced from him to Pierre. Pierre grimaced.

“I have coupons here for 50% your purchase at Joja mart! Hurry and grab them while they last.” He waved the coupons in the air.

A few of the shoppers made their way over, took one, and left without buying anything from Pierre. When the man noticed Ryan, he approached him.

“Here son, would you like one?”

“No, thank you.” Ryan said in a sharp tone.

“Are you sure? 50% off! You can’t beat those prices!” The man was putting on his best salesman smile.

“I said no.” Ryan quickly collected the seeds he wanted and made his way to the counter.

The man angrily squinted at him before huffing, turning on his heel and storming out of the shop.

“Who the hell was that?” Ryan asked Pierre.

Pierre looked at him with a sullen look in his eyes.

“Morris. He’s the owner of the Joja mart on the other side of the river.”

“Wow, he’s got some real nerve coming in here like that.”

“Yes, well, he’s been trying to run me out of business for quite sometime.”

“That’s terrible, Pierre. You haven’t let me down once. I have no intentions of taking my business anywhere else.”

Pierre smiled softly.

“That’s sweet of you, Ryan. It’s customers like you that make it all worth it.”

 

Ryan took his seeds and made his way back home. He spent the rest of the day planting copius amounts of pumpkins, yams, wheat, and corn. When he finally finished it was nearly mid-afternoon. He was covered in sweat and dirt. He decided to make his way up to the spa in the mountains to take a quick shower.

Once he had cleaned up, Ryan felt his stomach grumble. He decided it was time to get some food. He slowly made his way down to the saloon, taking in all the beautiful scenery on his way there. The leaves on the trees had changed color almost over night. The valley was such an amazing place to live. He couldn’t imagine ever living in the city again.

When he entered the saloon, he was greeted with a jolly wave from Gus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face sitting at a table.

“How are you doing, Shane?”

“Not too bad, how are you?” Shane motioned for Ryan to join him.

“Exhausted.”

“Long day on the farm?” Shane took a long sip from a glass filled with a clear, bubbly liquid.

“Yeah, the first day of the season is always the roughest.” Ryan stared at the cup in Shane’s hand.

Shane noticed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“It’s sparkling water. I haven’t completely stopped drinking, but I’m really trying. My therapist says I’m doing really good though. That it takes time.”

“That’s great, Shane! I’m really happy to hear that.”

Shane began to smile, and despite the poor lighting, Ryan could see the pink start to form in his cheeks.

“Well, let’s celebrate. Are you hungry?” Ryan began to stand.

“Sure, I could eat.”

Ryan made his way up to Gus, placed an order, then sat back down with Shane.

After some time, Gus came to their table with a delicious looking pizza.

“Enjoy boys.” Gus said with a big grin.

“Wait...are those...hot peppers?” Shane’s eyes went wide with joy.

“Yeah, I asked Gus if he had any left over and if he could throw some on there.”

Shane’s face went pink again and he smiled brightly.

“Why are you so nice to me, Ryan?”

Ryan looked at Shane for a moment before speaking.

“We got off on the wrong foot, but once you started letting your walls down, I just...”

Ryan felt his own face start to grow warm. He shifted his gaze down to the table.

“Ryan?”

“I could just tell you were a good person deep down, but that no one had really given you the time of day to show it. Everyone in this town is really nice, but I think you’re the only person here I can truly call a friend.”

The two men smiled at each other for a moment.

“Let’s dig in.” Ryan finally suggested.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

The two sat in silence aside from the loud chewing sounds coming from Shane. They managed to finish the pizza in no time. Ryan paid the bill and they left the saloon together.

Ryan hadn't anticipated the drop in temperature and the sudden chill in the air made him shiver.

“Are you okay?” Shane looked over at him.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

Shane examined him for a minute before beginning to unzip his hoodie.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked.

“Here, put this on.” Shane handed him the tattered hoodie.

“Are you sure? Won’t you be cold?”

“Nah, I’m built like a furnace.” Shane laughed.

Ryan slowly pulled the hoodie on and zipped it up. The scent of a musk with a subtle hint of warm vanilla filled Ryan’s nose. He smiled to himself as they continued to walk. Lost in his thoughts Ryan didn’t notice at first that his hand had bumped into Shane’s. He glanced down at his hand and then at Shane. At the same time Shane looked at him.

“I...” Ryan tried to apologize, but before he could get the words out Shane grabbed his hand.

Ryan’s whole body began to tingle. It felt like he was as light as a feather. Shane smiled at him before turning his attention back to the path. Ryan couldn’t stop smiling as he intertwined his fingers with Shane’s.

When they reached Marnie’s front door, Shane turned to face Ryan. Ryan began to unzip the hoodie, but Shane placed his hand on Ryan’s.

“No, keep it. You still have to walk home.”

“I’ll be okay without it.”

“I insist. Plus it just gives you an excuse to come visit me tomorrow.”

A cheeky grin formed on Shane’s face. Ryan smiled back shyly.

“Thank you for the pizza. And thanks for putting up with me.”

“I like hanging out with you, Shane, you don't have to thank me.”

Shane gave Ryan’s hand a squeeze before surprising him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Stop by tomorrow, I want to show you something.”

And without another word he made his way into the house.

Ryan stood there, stunned. His feelings for Shane had slowly been building, but he never anticipated Shane would actually reciprocate them.

After standing outside Marnie for a few minutes, he collected himself and made his way back home.

Exhausted, Ryan climbed into bed still wearing his clothes from that night. He pulled the hood of the hoodie over his head and breathed deeply into the sleeves. Shane’s scent was strong and comforting. He gently caressed the spot on his cheek where he could almost still feel the kiss Shane had left. He smiled to himself before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. There's No Kissing In Gridball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has dinner with Shane and his family and Shane takes Ryan to his first gridball game. Is love finally in the air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I'm so sorry if you were waiting for this chapter. I've been busy with work and for some reason I was having the hardest time writing the second half of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Remember you can always leave feedback, good or negative. I'd like to know if there's anything I should trying improving on with my writing. Thank you, as always, for reading <3

The next morning Ryan awoke early and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Shane’s scent quickly filled his nostrils as he remembered he was still wearing his hooide. He got out of bed and put on his glasses. He decided to remove the hoodie before making his way outside to do his usual farm duties.

After finishing up, he cleaned himself up and grabbed the hoodie before making his way down to Marnie’s. Shane was waiting out front for him.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled brightly when he saw Ryan.

“Of course, you told me to meet you silly.” Ryan returned the smile.

Ryan handed Shane the hoodie.

“Oh thank you. Come with me,” Shane grabbed his hand, “I want to show you something.”

Shane excitedly dragged Ryan into the house and through the kitchen to a door at the other side of the room.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

Ryan closed his eyes as Shane slowly led him through the door. On the other side of the door he heard some rustling and then some loud clucking.

“Are...are we in a barn?” Ryan asked.

“No peeking!”

“I’m not, I just hear a lot of clucking!”

Shane chuckled softly as he positioned Ryan.

“Now just hang on one second.”

He heard Shane walk away for a second before returning.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

Ryan slowly opened his eyes to see Shane standing in front of him holding a blue chicken.

“Surprise!”

“Shane, it’s blue!”

“I know, isn’t it amazing? I’ve been working on breeding chickens and was able to make these beautiful blue ones.”

“That’s crazy impressive!”

Shane was beaming. He set the chicken down and it happily hopped away from them.

“Charlie, over there,” Shane pointed to a white chicken in the far corner of the barn, “She’s my number one girl.”

As if the chicken could understand him, she clucked and made her way over to Shane. He picked her up and patted her on the head.

“Shane, I knew you liked chickens, but this is beyond what I had thought. This is just beautiful.”

“Thank you, Ryan. That means a lot to me. I don’t normally share this kind of stuff with people.”

“Well I’m glad you did with me.”

Ryan reached out and gave Shane’s free hand a squeeze. Shane smiled and grasped Ryan’s hand.

They stood and chatted for awhile, mostly about chickens and how Shane hoped to teach Jas everything he knew about them some day. Ryan felt an immense sense of pride listening to Shane talk. He always knew Shane could accomplish amazing things if he put his mind to it.

 

Finally Shane and Ryan made their way back into the house.

“Oh Ryan! So good to see you.” Marnie was busy scurrying around the kitchen.

“Good to see you, too.”

“I was just showing Ryan the chickens.” Shane interjected.

“That’s great. Will you be staying for dinner, Ryan?” She paused to look up at the two of them.

She had a twinkle in her eye. Ryan looked at Shane, unsure of what to say.

“Yes, he’ll be staying.” Shane answered for him. Ryan nodded at Marnie confirming Shane's answer.

“Splendid! Will you two help me set the table?”

The two boys busied themselves setting the table while Marnie finished cooking.

“Shane, will you go get Jas for dinner? I think she’s outside jumping rope.”

Once Shane had left, Marnie turned to Ryan.

“I’m really happy to see my nephew start to open up to you, Ryan. He seems to have really taken a liking to you, which is unusual for him. I think he’s serious about cleaning his act up. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Ryan felt his cheeks start to turn pink.

“You don’t have to thank me, Marnie. I just enjoy his company.”

“I can tell,” She winked at him, “Shane’s a good kid deep down and you seem to have brought it out of him.”

Just then Shane entered the kitchen with Jas at his side.

“Alright, let’s eat.”

Everyone sat down at the table as Marnie served them all side salads and spaghetti.

“Delicious, Aunt Marnie!” Shane said through a full mouth.

“Yes, it’s very good, thank you.” Ryan said as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Marnie smiled at both of them.

After dinner Shane walked Ryan to the door.

“Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for having me. And for showing me your chickens.”

“I’m just glad you don’t think I’m a total nerd.” Shane laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryan smiled before turning his gaze towards the ground bashfully.

“Hey.” Shane grabbed Ryan’s wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Ryan felt himself begin to melt as he hugged him back. Shane's body was always radiating warmth. It made Ryan feel safe.

“Good night, Ryan.” Shane pulled back and gave him one last smile.

“Good night.”

 

Over the course of the next few days, Ryan met Shane at the saloon when he got out of work. They spent most nights sharing pizza and having a good time.

One morning Ryan awoke to a note in his mail box.

“ _I bought tickets for the gridball game tonight. Meet me at the bus stop at 4PM.”_

Ryan hurriedly took care of his usual chores, before taking a shower, shaving, and putting on clean clothes. The closer it got to four o’clock, the more nervous he got. He enjoyed spending time with Shane, but they hadn’t gone out together aside from the saloon. He wasn't sure if this was just two friends having fun or if it was something more.

Finally a few minutes before it was time, Ryan left his house and made his way to the bus stop. Shane was already waiting for him. Ryan could feel the butterflies in his stomach begin to rise into his throat.

“I was worried you might not come.” Shane said in an unusually shy voice.

“I would never stand you up.” Ryan managed to choke out. He quickly tried to compose himself.

Shane smiled and they boarded the bus to head into the city.

“Have you ever been to a gridball game?” Shane asked as they pulled up to the stadium.

“No, actually I haven’t.”

“I promise it’ll be fun.” He gave Ryan a playful shove.

The two made their way inside. Shane bought some refreshments for the to share before they made their way to the stands.

Ryan could feel the energy surging from the crowd as the game began. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could feel it radiating off of Shane especially.

The match continued for quite some time. The two teams were neck and neck for most of the game. The tension among the fans started to grow. Ryan could see that Shane was on the edge of his seat tightly gripping it. He appeared to be holding his breath and Ryan was afraid he might actually pass out.

Finally in the last few seconds of the game, the Zuzu City Tunnelers scored the winning point. Shane jumped from his seat, waving his arms around and ‘hooting.’ Ryan jumped up as well and clapped Shane on the back in celebration. In that moment, Shane turned to Ryan and planted a kiss on his lips. Ryan was taken by surprise and slowly it dawned on Shane what he had done. He backed away for a moment looking mildly ashamed. Ryan quickly composed himself, stepped towards Shane, and pulled him back into the kiss. He felt Shane relax in his arms and return the kiss. The two stayed wrapped up in each other for a few minutes before they pulled apart.

“That was...” Ryan started.

“Perfect.” Shane finished his statement.

The two men stood there, speechless, with nothing but goofy smiles between them.

They held hands on their way back to the bus stop. On the ride home, Ryan felt the exhaustion from all the excitement of the day start to take over him. He settled down into his seat and leaned over to rest his head on Shane’s shoulder. Shane adjusted and wrapped his arm around Ryan, pulling him closer. He rested his head against Ryan’s and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, they were back in Pelican Town. Shane walked Ryan back to his house.

“I had a really fun time tonight, Shane. Thank you for inviting me.”

“No, thank you for coming.” Shane smiled warmly at Ryan.

“If it’s not already obvious, I really like you.” Ryan felt his face go pink.

Shane let out a small chuckle.

“I really like you, too, Ryan.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

“So are we going to kiss or what?” Shane finally broke the silence.

Ryan began to laugh, but Shane grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. His hot lips pressed hard against Ryan’s. Ryan felt his heart skip a beat as he reciprocated the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Shane’s shoulders. Ryan felt Shane’s tongue flick against his lips, so he parted them allowing Shane’s tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other playfully. Shane let out a low growl as he bit Ryan’s lower lip and pulled back to look into his eyes.

“I’ve never felt this way about a guy before.” Shane said as he suddenly turned shy.

“Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah, I am... Just be patient with me, okay?”

“Always.” Ryan smiled and kissed Shane one more time.

“Good night, Ryan.” Shane placed his hand on Ryan’s cheek.

“Good night, Shane.” He kissed the palm of Shane’s hand.

Shane smiled like a dork before making his way home. Ryan went inside and settled into bed. He couldn’t believe it. Not only did he befriend the grumpiest man in town, he some how managed to make him his boyfriend. Ryan fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.


	9. Moonlight Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Ryan and Shane shared their first kiss. How are the two handling their new found feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I've been working more often than before and I don't usually take my laptop to my boyfriend's. I have a few extra days off this week so I hope to crank out some extra chapters. Thank again for reading <3 I hope you enjoy.

Over the course of the following week, Ryan and Shane continued to get pizza at the saloon. Every night, the two of them would walk home, hand in hand. Sometimes Shane would walk Ryan home and other times Ryan would walk Shane home. Each night they would share a sweet kiss good bye. Ryan felt his chest swell with joy every time their lips met. He had dated casually when he lived in the city, but he had certainly never felt this way about someone before.

Soon enough the town had begun to notice. Marnie had made it clear from the very beginning she was in full support of them as a couple. The rest of the town seemed to be following suit. It was a nice feeling knowing they didn’t have to hide their relationship or feel ashamed. Shane had been hesitant at first to share in public affection with Ryan, but very quickly got over it once he realized that no one around them seemed to care.

Ryan knew it seemed silly, but he wanted to do something special for their one week anniversary. He wasn’t sure if Shane would think it was cheesy, but he didn’t care. He woke up extra early that day and slipped a note under Marnie’s door addressed to Shane.

“ _Meet me at the spa tonight at 10PM.” - Ryan_

After that he waited around for Pierre’s to open.

“What can I do for you today, Ryan?” Pierre was his usual peppy self.

“Do you sell bouquets of flowers here?”

“Of course we do!,” Pierre’s face began to beam, “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmm, I guess I hadn’t really thought about it that much.”

“I know just the thing.”

Pierre disappeared from behind the counter. When he returned he had a beautiful bouquet of sweet peas and fairy roses wrapped up in a piece of burlap.

“What do you think?” He said handing the flowers to Ryan.

“Wow, this is beautiful, thank you.”

Ryan handed Pierre his money and turned to leave the store.

“I’m sure Shane will love it!” Pierre added before Ryan left.

He felt himself blush as he waved good-bye.

 

Later that night, as Ryan made his way to the spa, he took in the sights and sounds of the fall season. The leaves on the trees had all turned marvelous shades of reds and oranges. The crisp air filled his nostrils and made his cheeks tingle. He entered the spa and into the changing room. Shane wasn’t there yet. He decided to head back outside to wait for him.

A few minutes later Shane turned the corner towards the spa.

“There you are.” Ryan grinned brightly.

“Sorry, am I late?” Shane began to wrap his arms around Ryan, but Ryan held out his free hand against Shane’s chest and gently pushed him back.

A look of concern washed over Shane’s face.

“I guess it’s probably too dark to see properly, but I got these for you.” Ryan pulled the bouquet out from behind his back.

Shane’s face began to shine. His smile was so big he had to close his eyes in response.

“Ryan, these are absolutely gorgeous. No one has ever bought me flowers before.” He took the bouquet from Ryan and took in a big whiff.

“Well you deserve them, Shane. I know we haven’t exactly talked about it, but I want this all to be official. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

It was almost as if the statement had physical pushed Shane back. He regained his composure swiftly.

“Yes, of course. I WANT to be your boyfriend.”

He leaned forward and gave Ryan a gentle kiss. Ryan smiled into the kiss.

“That’s not the only reason I invited you here.” Ryan whispered against Shane’s lips.

“Oh?”

“I thought we could go swimming while the spa was empty.”

A playful smirk appeared on Shane’s face.

“Let’s go.”

 

The two men made their way into the spa locker room. Shane made his way to a locker and began to unlock it.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked.

“My swim trunks are in here.”

“Oh.” That’s when it dawned on Ryan, he had forgotten to bring something to swim in.

“Let me guess, you don’t have a swimsuit.” Shane chuckled.

“I completely forgot.”

“I’ve got an idea.”

Shane slowly began to strip his clothes off, one by one.

“Shane...I…” Ryan became so flustered he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“No one’s here, let’s just go naked.” Shane said as he was getting ready to remove his boxers.

He stopped, taking a long glance at the uncertainty on Ryan's face.

“Unless you don’t want to. We can just keep our underwear on.”

Ryan took in a deep breath.

“No, let’s do it.”

Ryan removed his glasses and set them inside Shane’s locker. He then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing down to his boxers.

“On the count of three?” Shane said.

“1...2...”

“3.” They said in unison as they both dropped their boxers.

Ryan felt a flush of heat fill his face as he tried not to look at Shane's naked body. He could see Shane was thinking the same thing.

“Well...” Shane nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryan held out his hand and led Shane into the next room where the pool was.

“You go first.” Shane said as he let go of Ryan’s hand.

Ryan slowly made his way down the steps into the pool.

“That’s a nice view.” Shane said with a snicker.

Ryan’s face went pink.

“HEY!” Ryan's hand instinctively covered his butt.

Before Ryan could react any further, there was a large and sudden splash just ahead of him. Shane had cannon balled into the pool. When he came up for air he was laughing. His dark purple hair was matted down onto his forehead. Ryan couldn't help, but smile.

“Come here.” Shane grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him close.

Shane pulled him into a tight embrace, his mouth quickly finding it’s way to Ryan’s. Ryan reciprocated the kiss, hesitant to wrap his arms around Shane. He was nervous about being completely naked for the first time with him. Shane’s tongue hungrily entered Ryan’s mouth. It was warm and wet and it made tingles run down Ryan’s spine. Ryan finally began to relax and ran his hand down Shane’s chest. It was hairier than he had realized before. Shane’s right hand gripped Ryan’s lower back, pushing his body against his, while his left hand tenderly caressed Ryan’s cheek. Ryan softly moaned into the kiss which made Shane’s grip on his face grow firm. Shane spun Ryan around and slowly back him up against the side of the pool.

They continued on this way for quiet sometime before Shane finally pulled away. He looked deep into Ryan’s eyes.

“I love the way the water droplets look on your cheeks.” Shane said in a soft, deep voice.

“Why’s that?”

“They make your freckles glisten. It’s cute.”

Ryan blushed. Shane giggled and kissed Ryan firmly on the cheek.

“We should probably get going before we get any prunier.”

Ryan nuzzled against Shane’s neck for a moment.

“Okay, you’re probably right.”

They both dried off, got dressed, and made their way back to Ryan’s.

Shane turned to leave after kissing Ryan good night, but Ryan grabbed his wrist.

“Actually, Shane, will you stay the night?,” Ryan saw the unsure look on Shane’s face and quickly added, “Just to sleep. Tonight was fun, but I just want to cuddle with you.”

Shane’s face softened and he made his way back onto the porch.

“That sounds wonderful.”

The two made their way inside and crawled into Ryan’s bed. Shane rested one of his arm under Ryan’s neck and wrapped the other one around him pulling him close. Ryan could feel the warmth of Shane pressed up against his back.

“Good night, Ryan. Sleep well.” He gingerly kissed the base of Ryan’s neck.

“You too, good night.”

Ryan let out a content sigh and peacefully fell asleep.


	10. How Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been having a hard time motivating myself lately, but I'm really trying. Thanks for sticking around <3

Soon Fall turned into Winter and Ryan had to find new ways to occupy himself on the farm. It was too cold to grow crops and the greenhouse on his property was still in shambles. Ryan set out to start gathering materials to build a barn and help fix up the community center. He had saved up quite a bit of money over the past few seasons, plus he still had fresh eggs to sell regularly.

Ryan spent most of his evenings spending time with Shane when he got off of work. They still frequently met up at the saloon, but some nights they spent cuddled up together in front of a fire. Ryan had cleared a drawer at his place for Shane so he didn’t have to walk home in the cold all the time. Shane was still going to therapy once every two weeks and Ryan was super happy with his progress. Things were going really well for Ryan.

One night when Ryan was coming back from a trip down into the mine, he saw a dark figure by the lake. He couldn’t tell who it was, but he decided to leave them in peace. After a few more paces, Ryan felt as if someone was following him. He slowed his walk down, listening carefully to see if he could hear their footsteps. There was a soft crunch in the snow that came from behind him. He whirled around and could barely make out a short man.

“I don’t appreciate what you’re doing.” The man said with a stern voice.

“Excuse me?” Ryan reached for a torch from his bag, but the man stepped forward and grabbed his arm. “Hey!”

Finally the man was close enough that Ryan could make out his face. It was Morris from Joja mart.

“Ever since you moved into this town my sales have been going down. I know you’re helping Pierre steal my customers.”

“Get your hands off of me!” Ryan shouted as he tried to pull away, but Morris’ grip tightened.

“I’m keeping an eye on you.” He pointed to his eyes and then to Ryan.

Before Ryan could formulate a response, Morris released him and hurried off.

Slightly shakened, Ryan returned home to find Shane stoking the fire.

“There you are. Hey, is everything okay?” Shane’s voice grew concerned at the sight of Ryan’s pale appearance.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just had a run in with Morris.”

“My boss?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if he was waiting for me or what, but he threatened me, claiming I was stealing his customers and he’d be watching me.”

Shane’s face grew red and he began to physically shake.

“Shane?” Ryan said softly.

“That...bastard! No one talks to my boyfriend that way.” His voice was low and harsh.

“Shane, don’t worry about it, I think it was just a misunderstanding.” Ryan took a step towards Shane and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Shane let out a long sigh and looked deep into Ryan’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t appreciate someone treating you like that.”

Ryan offered him a warm smile.

“It’s okay, I appreciate you coming to my defense.”

Shane returned the smile.

“Come here.”

He cupped Ryan’s face with his hands and pressed his lips softly against his. After a moment they pulled apart.

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of doing that.” Shane chuckled.

“Me either.”

The two spent the rest of the night sitting by the fire and Shane explained to Ryan about the upcoming seasonal events.

* * *

 

The next morning Shane awoke a few minutes before his alarm. He quietly rolled over to shut it off and turned back to see Ryan still sound asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed him softly on the forehead. He cautiously crawled out of bed, changed into some fresh clothes, and grabbed his Joja mart uniform. He put on his coat and some boots before heading out the door.

Shane took his time walking to work. He left a little earlier than he needed to from Ryan’s house. He stopped to look at the snow covered trees near the bus stop. A squirrel ran across his path and up one of the trees. Shane smiled and shook his head before continuing on his way.

He arrived at work a few minutes early. He rang the employee doorbell to be let in. Morris answered the door and looked shocked when he saw Shane out of uniform.

“Changing in the bathroom, eh?” He motioned for Shane to enter the store.

“No.” He shoved the folded uniform into Morris’ chest.

Morris made an audible ‘oof’.

“Sh-shane?” Morris was visibly startled.

“I quit!,” Shane felt the anger start to rise inside him, “And I better not EVER catch you talking to my boyfriend again. If I hear from anyone in town that you even LOOKED at him the wrong way, you’ll regret it.”

Shane poked Morris hard in the chest before turning on his heel and walking back to Ryan’s. The horrified look on Morris’ face put a smile on Shane’s.

He made his way inside Ryan’s, slowly removing his boots and slipping off his jacket. He pulled off his pants before sliding back into bed. Ryan stirred and rolled over into Shane.

“Shane?” He said groggily.

“It’s just me, babe, go back to sleep.” Shane pulled Ryan close as Ryan nuzzled into his chest.

“Is it time for you to go to work?”

“Not yet.” He kissed Ryan’s forehead.

Ryan let out a soft ‘mmm’ and Shane closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Ryan woke with a startle when the alarm went off. He looked down next to him to see Shane was still sleeping.

“Shane?” He said gently shaking him.

“Hmm?” Shane said half awake.

“Shane, you’re late for work.”

“No, no work.”

“Yes, work, you don’t want to get in trouble, do you?”

Shane yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and then looked up at Ryan.

“I don’t work today.”

“What do you mean? You always work during the week.”

“I, um,” He looked away from Ryan, “I quit this morning.”

“What!? Why?”

“I don’t want to work for a disrespectful piece of shit like Morris anymore. I mostly only needed that job for the beer money. Now that I’m sober, I don’t need to be their slave.”

Ryan looked down at Shane thoughtfully for a moment.

“Plus, maybe I can help you on the farm now. I do know an awful lot about chickens.”

Ryan couldn’t help, but laugh. Shane started to laugh, too.

“Okay, that does sound nice.”

“Then it’s settled, I’m your new farm boy.”

Ryan smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss Shane.

“Well if you’re going to help out around here, I better go make us some breakfast.”

“I’ll help.”


	11. Warm Winter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter in the valley and Shane has been busy helping Ryan get ready for the Feast of the Winter Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS OVERDUE!! I hope you guys enjoy.

Over the course of the Winter, Shane helped Ryan gather materials and put the community center back together. By the end of the season, Ryan had a newly built barn and two cows. Marnie came to his farm to teach him how to take care of the cows and how to use their milk to make cheese. Shane still technically lived at Marnie’s, but he spent almost every night at Ryan’s. Ryan cleared out more room for Shane to bring more clothes and things over.

It was the day before the Feast of the Winter Star and Ryan had forgotten to get a gift ready. It wasn’t until he received the reminder from Mayor Lewis that he remembered.

“Shit shit shit.” Ryan muttered as he came back into the house.

“Everything okay?” Shane looked up from his cup of coffee.

“I completely forgot about the feast tomorrow.” Ryan sat down at the dining table and sunk his face into his hands.  
  
“Hey, that’s okay. It’s your first year here. Who’s your secret villager? Maybe I can help.”

Ryan looked up at Shane with embarrassment washed over his face.

“I got Jas.”

“I cannot believe you would forget my own goddaughter.” Shane said in a fake mocking voice.

Ryan let out a stressful sigh.

“I’m just teasing.” Shane reached across the table and grabbed Ryan’s hand. He gave it a loving squeeze.

“Luckily she’s easy. She likes pink cake and plum pudding. Do you know how to make those?”

“No, I haven’t had a lot of time to focus on cooking since the farm usually takes up a lot of my time.”

“That’s okay,” Shane rubbed Ryan’s hand reassuringly, “I’m sure Marnie has a pink cake recipe. I’ll go over there later and ask her.”

“Thanks, babe.” Ryan’s face relaxed and he gave Shane’s hand a squeeze.

 

Later that evening, Ryan and Shane set out to bake a cake. Luckily Marnie let Ryan borrow some cake pans. Neither of them had ever baked before.

“I went out and found an egg from your coop.” Shane said handing it to Ryan while he was mixing the flour and sugar together.  
  
“Thanks, I guess I missed that one.”

Ryan cracked the egg and mixed it into the dry mixture. Shane handed him the cutting board with the chopped melon. Ryan folded all the ingredients together.

“Do you think this looks right?” Ryan wiped his brow on his sleeve.

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Shane let out a nervous chuckle.

Ryan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He greased the pans and then split the cake batter before placing them into the oven.

“Welp, here goes nothing.” Ryan set a timer.

“Guess we should clean up while we wait.” Shane looked down at the flour covered counter.

“Maybe.”

Ryan slapped his hand down into the loose flour before ruffling it into Shane’s hair. He couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Hey!” Shane scooped up some flour and dropped it into Ryan’s hair.

They both began to laugh uncontrollably. Ryan grabbed some more flour and threw it onto Shane’s shirt. Shane attempted to copy Ryan, but Ryan made a beeline for the door.

“Oh, no you don’t.”  
  
Shane chased after him. Ryan made it down the front steps before Shane tackled him into the snow. They both made an audible ‘oof’ before being taken over by a giggle fit. Ryan wrestled underneath to try and get free, but Shane was a tad bit bigger and stronger than him.

“Come on, we shouldn’t leave the cake unattended.”

“I think it’ll be okay for a few minutes.” Shane moved just enough so Ryan could flip onto his back.

“Shane.” Ryan groaned in frustration.

Shane smiled down at Ryan. He anchored his hips down on Ryan’s which sent a chill through Ryan’s body. He felt his face grow hot.

“Sh..Shane. It’s freezing out here and my clothes are getting wet.”

Shane leaned down and kissed Ryan forcefully before shifting his weight and standing up. He held a hand out and Ryan took it.

“Okay let’s go warm you up.” Shane pulled him off the ground and they headed back inside.

 

The next morning, Ryan finished frosting the cake and carefully placed it inside a box that he then carefully wrapped. Ryan and Shane bundled up, grabbed their gifts, and made their way into town. The square was beautifully decorated with tables draped with red table clothes. A giant pine tree stood in the middle. Ornaments dressed it’s branches, splendidly wrapped gifts crowded the bottom, and a large gold star topped the tree. Ryan and Shane made their way over and placed their gifts amongst the rest. They made the rounds and chatted with most of the villagers before taking seats and starting the feast. Mayor Lewis gave a heartwarming speech about the holidays and the tight knit community before declaring it time to dig in.

Later during the festival, Ryan approached Jas with his gift in his head.

“Hey Jas.”

“Hi, Ryan.” She said shyly.

“I made this gift for you, well Shane helped. I hope you like it. Just be careful with it.”

She gingerly took the box from Ryan’s hand and unwrapped. She lifted the lid of the box and her eyes lit up.

“Pink cake is my favorite! Thanks Ryan!” She jumped up and gave him a hug.

“You’re welcome, Jas.” He gently patted her back.

Marnie made her way over.

“Aunt Marnnie! Look!” Jas excitedly pointed at the cake box.

“Ah, very nice!” Marnie had a huge smile on her face.

She picked up the box and led Jas back over to the table where they had been sitting.

“Hey Ryan.” A soft voice came from behind him.

Ryan turned to see Jodi standing there with a gift in her hand.  
  
“Hey Jodi. So you’re my secret gift giver.”  
  
“Yep,” She smiled, “I hope you like it.”

Ryan unwrapped the gift to find a blackberry cobbler.

“This looks delicious, Jodi, thank you!”

 

Later that night, Ryan and Shane had settled down in front of the fire. They both had just finished enjoying a slice of Jodi’s cobbler.

“Today was nice, but I’m glad to be back home. It’s a little too chilly to have a party like that outside.” Ryan placed his empty plate down.

“Yeah, me too. I’m not a huge fan of the crowds.” Shane added.

“Well no worries, it’s just me and you now.”

Ryan cuddled into Shane. Shane smiled and pulled Ryan close. Shane kissed the top of Ryan’s head. Ryan turned his head and moved closer so he could reach Shane’s lips. The kisses started off soft and slow, but quickly became more heated and urgent. Shane’s tongue always found it’s way into Ryan’s mouth and twirled around his. Ryan felt the heat rising in his body; from his toes and upwards. He pulled himself so he was upright, chest to chest with Shane. Shane’s hands cupped Ryan’s face and pulled him close. Ryan’s hands found their way to the bottom of Shane’s t-shirt and slowly crept underneath the fabric. Shane’s skin was soft and warm to the touch. His hands gently grasped Shane’s hips as he pressed against him harder. One of Shane’s hands moved to tangle into Ryan’s hair. He tugged it softly causing Ryan to moan into his mouth.

After a moment, Ryan pulled back to look into Shane’s eyes.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Shane’s voice was hoarse.

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Shane took in a deep breath and smiled.

“I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone before. Ryan...” He paused for a moment.

Ryan desperately searched Shane’s eyes.

“I _want_ you.” Shane finally finished.

Ryan continued to look deep into Shane’s eyes before pulling him back into a deep kiss. Shane responded by pulling at the bottom of Ryan’s shirt. Ryan smiled into the kiss before leaning back to pull his shirt off. Shane decided to copy. Ryan slipped his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table. Their lips met again in a fiery urge. Shane pulled Ryan’s hips towards his. Ryan could feel Shane’s growing bulge pressing into his pelvis. His face grew warm with excitement.

Ryan’s hands made their way down to the top of Shane’s shorts as they continued to kiss. His fingers began to undo his belt, and then the button to his shorts. He pulled back again.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes. I want to do this.” Shane said confidently.

With his final confirmation, Ryan began heatedly kissing Shane’s neck. Shane moaned loudly in response. Slowly Ryan worked his way down Shane’s body, leaving hot searing kisses over his hairy torso. Shane gasped when Ryan reached the top of his shorts. With both his hands he began to slide them down until Shane’s erection was exposed. Ryan smiled and looked up at Shane lovingly. He placed the tip of it in his mouth, licking it slowly with his tongue. Shane’s breath got caught in his throat before he let out another moan. Ryan began moving up and down Shane’s length, wrapping his mouth around it. The wet warmth made Shane shiver. He closed his eyes and softly tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Ryan continued as he was, slowly increasing his pace over time. Shane would respond by thrusting his hips in rhythm with Ryan’s mouth. Before long, the feeling became overwhelming.

“Oh... _Ryan..._ ” Shane let out one last moan before finishing.

Ryan smiled, swallowing and wiping his mouth, before Shane pulled him back up to him. He kissed Ryan passionately before the kisses slowly dissolved into soft pecks. When Shane pulled away he rested his forehead against Ryan’s.

“That...was amazing.” Shane said breathlessly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
Shane pulled Ryan close and before long the two of them fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.


	12. A Mermaid's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets a strange letter from Mayor Lewis which causes him to question everything he had built the last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH. Sorry sorry sorry, I know I'm so terrible at updating and this is a bit of a fluffy chapter filler but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Remember, feedback is always welcome <3 Happy holidays!

It was the first day of Spring. Ryan had woken up with the sun, while Shane still laid snuggled into the blankets. Ryan smiled down at him before getting out of bed and starting his day. Once he was dressed and had a cup of coffee he went outside to check the mail. Inside the mailbox was a letter address to him from Mayor Lewis.

The letter read:

“ _Dear Ryan,_

_I’ve noticed you’ve grown quite fond of one of our town’s people. It is tradition in Pelican Town to present a Mermaid’s Pendant when proposing marriage to someone you love. Everyone here understands the significance of the pendant. Best of luck!_

_-Lewis”_

Ryan could feel his face grow warm when he finished the letter.

_Marriage?_

He hadn’t even really considered it before. It’s not that he didn’t love Shane or that he was against marriage, it had just truly never crossed Ryan’s mind before. He folded the letter up, placing it into his pocket, and began tilling the land for the new crop season.

It was close to 10 o’clock when Shane finally rolled out of bed. He made his way outside, squinting at the bright sun, looking out across the farm to find Ryan finishing up the last plot for the crops.

“Hey, handsome.” Shane said as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist.

“Hey.” Ryan placed a kiss on Shane’s cheek.

“All ready to plant some new crops?” Shane surveyed the newly tilled field.

“Absolutely.”

“Need any help? I can come to Pierre’s with you.”

“Actually I’ve got a few extra things I need to do in town, is it alright if I go alone?”

Shane furrowed his brow, but nodded.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll keep the chickens company while you’re gone. Maybe check in on Marnie and Jas.”

Ryan smiled and kissed Shane good-bye before making his way into town.

Ryan quickly found the seeds he wanted and made his way up to the register.

“How is your Spring going so far?” Pierre asked as he bagged his seeds.

“Pretty good. I just got an interesting letter in the mail today.”

“Oh, what did it say?”

“Well...it was from Mayor Lewis. It um,” Ryan paused for a moment, gathering this thoughts, “it mentioned something about a Mermaid’s pendant.”

A warm smile spread across Pierre’s face.

“It did, did it?”

“Yeah. What exactly is that all about?”

“Well it’s a very old tradition in this town. The same way other people present their loved one with a ring, we present our loved one with a mermaid pendant.”

“And where do I get one? Do you sell them here?”

“You have to get one from the Mariner that hangs out on the beach sometimes. It’s not cheap though, if I were you I’d make sure that was definitely what I wanted.”

“Thank you, Pierre.”

Ryan grabbed his bag and absentmindedly made his way down to the beach. He wandered the beach for a while thinking to himself. He thought about the first time he saw Shane. He had been so rude, but Ryan knew somehow deep down it was all just a facade. He thought about all the times they went to the saloon together and got pizza. He thought about when Shane decided to let his walls down and opened up to Ryan about his drinking problem. He remembered the pride he felt when Shane started seeing a therapist to get better.

They hadn’t been together for very long, but Ryan had never felt so strongly about someone before. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for marriage, but he realized exactly how he felt about Shane.

Ryan picked up the pace and quickly made his way back to the farm. At that moment, Shane was making his way back up from Marnie’s. Ryan dropped his bag of seeds on the ground and rushed up to Shane. He wrapped his arms around Shane and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Shane was taken aback and almost lost his balance. He composed himself and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. After a moment they parted and Shane looked deep into Ryan’s eyes.

“What was that all about?” He said with a smile.

“Shane, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking today, and there’s something I need to tell you.”

A look of concern washed over Shane’s face as he took a step back. A huge smile played across Ryan’s face.

“Shane,” He reached out and took Shane’s hands into his, “I love you!”

Shane’s eyes were wide with surprise, his breath audibly caught in his throat. His face grew pink and Ryan could feel his hands begin to tremble. Ryan gave his hands a comforting squeeze. Shane steadied himself and let his breath out. He looked warmly over Ryan’s face.

“I love you, too.” The words were like pure music to Ryan’s ears.

“You do?” Ryan almost couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, you dork.”

Shane puts his hand on Ryan’s cheek, pulling him close and kissing him again. This time the kiss was tender and soft. Ryan felt his body melt into Shane’s embrace. When Ryan pulled away, Shane had a shy smile on his face.

“What?” Ryan asked.

“I just had been waiting to hear you say that for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Remember the first day we met? When I ran into you outside of the saloon and I was super rude?”

Ryan laughed.

“How could I forget?”

Shane’s cheeks grew red.

“I don’t think I wanted to admit it to myself, let alone ever believe it to be true, but somehow deep down I knew in that moment we were destined for something special.”

“I thought you hated me at the beginning.”

Shane sighed, and rubbed Ryan’s cheek with his thumb.

“I convinced myself I didn’t need people because I had so many negative feelings about myself, but meeting you completely changed my outlook. On people and on myself. I’m a better man because of you, Ryan.”

Ryan felt a swelling in his throat and tears began to form in his eyes. A few trickled down his face before he could stop them. Shane kissed his cheeks, wiping the tears away with his lips. Ryan began to giggle as Shane continued to smother him with kisses.

“I love you, Shane Andrew.”

“I love you, too, Ryan Elliot. Now, let’s go make dinner, I’m starving.”

Together, hand in hand, the two of them made their way inside the house to cook dinner and spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
